


Obsession

by Yamiyoru



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Dreams, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Single Parents, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: It’s a story of a obsessed child, who ventured into the world to seek the one he had dreamt of meeting. Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, characters or anything to it. The only thing I have in possession is my lousy writing and obsession towards Yosuke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are such dead giveaways. 
> 
> Just a introduction? Prologue? Summarised prologue? to another series I have in mind. Of course, I will finish The Haunted and My Beautiful Queen. They are more or less written. *cough cough* I just need to join the lines. *cough cough* ~~And you spent two nights writing this! *kick myself*~~

**Obsession**

 

Souji grew up differently from the other children. Unlike them, he was a dreamer. To him, everything was a real possibility.

Since a baby, he was quiet, preferring more studious activities than physical. Playing under the Sun did not attract him like it did to the other village children. After the children have helped with chores, while they would crowd around in the village square, Souji, however chose to stay at home, clinging to his Grandmother’s leg. Souji’s idea of fun was to bounce around the elder's feet and listened to the stories the previous Village Chief had for him. 

Maybe it was due to that one time, when his older cousin tried to drag him out of the house and the toddler came running back, completely coloured in mud. His wails, sounding like Thunder, had made anyone near cringed and wondered if Thunder has taken the form of a child. Or maybe it was because their Grandmother was a fantastic storyteller. So much so that even his cousin, who was throwing a tantrum, would quiet down immediately and listen attentively when it was story time. She was that good.

Among her many stories, Souji’s favorite was one about The Guardians of the Land. They were Old Beings, said to be formed from the Land, to serve as protectors. They live for the Land and die for it. Each was given a portion of space and it was their utmost duties to preserve the Life, Spirit and Law ruling the course of Nature. It was said they were so old that they might very well existed before Time itself. And as they were aged tales, no one was sure of their names. The most polite and respectful one would be The Ancient One while others much less; the Men Devourer and the one Souji had came to be fascinated was The Magician. 

To a child, that name was the coolest. Like the magicians in any traveling circus, they were able to conjure tigers from cages, blow up a human sized bubble, escape death in split seconds; all considered as impossible humans feats. Imagine what The Magician could pull off. And his Grandmother would smile at Souji’s rare excitement as he exclaimed animatedly what he thought the Guardians could do. The child believed there was nothing they could not do and meeting them was his dream.

As he was tucked in, Souji would mutter drowsily, “I want to meet The Magician.’ 

‘One day, you just might, Little Tiger,’ his Grandmother would always say, softly and give him a gentle peck on the forehead. 

‘Because, you know, the Ancient One lives right behind us, in the woods.’ 

But his innocent wish was mocked by everyone else. The older children pushed him to the ground and laughed at his dream. That they did not see any ‘Magician’ when they hunted with their Father in the woods. They only stopped and ran away when his Ferocious Tigress as a cousin charged at them with a broom, leaving little Souji staring at the ground and contemplating their words. 

Probably the Guardian did not see the need to show up because they went during the day and in a group. _He just had to go at night and alone_ was the 6 year old’s reasoning. How Souji came to this train of thoughts or how his mind worked remained a puzzle to everyone.

And he really did succeeded. Not an easy feat for such a young child to sneak out of a house, much less a village but little Souji did it. How he pulled it off was another mystery to the villagers, as the little boy had sneaked past, through the barrier without the slightest disturbance to alert anyone of a breach. A child, with no training in spells did, should have told them plenty but the village was too small and no one ever thought of leaving to care enough, to question the possibility of Souji being a rare talent in this area or perhaps, The Guardian aided the child as they too, wanted to meet him. No one cared.

So into the woods, the tiny cub wandered. Not fearful of the dangers lurking under the dimmed moonlight, backing up only the slightest when he was surrounded by a pack of wolves. Wolves baring their teeth and growling at the child for disturbing their territory. Souji would have died then and there, if it was not for the shadow that dropped down from the sky.

A blink of his eyes and Souji was standing in the shade of a blooming wisteria tree and from it, the child could catch a faint sweet scent. The woods was gone, taken over by a beautiful garden, where the pastel was greener than any he had ever seen and flowers of all colours, brighter than one could imagine. In the place of the Moon was the Sun shining intensely, so brightly Souji could barely see the edge of the garden. 

Reaching out, Souji tried to touch a passing butterfly. Different from the lighter colours covering the landscape, it contrasted vibrantly with its strongly coloured wings; thick black lining filled with the strongest blue and green shades. However, it was beyond his reach, above the height of a child and Souji stretched towards it. As he reached upwards, the butterfly fluttered around slowly and perched on his index finger for a second, before it pulled itself upwards into the glare of the Sun, taking the world with it. 

The garden disappeared and he was in the arms of his Grandmother, trembling in relief that her youngest Grandchild was not eaten by the wolves. Around him was the carcass of the pack, motionless with their last breath taken and a thin streak of blood trailing down their nose. 

Was the shadow his savior? Did he meet The Guardian? Was the garden where the Guardian lives?

No one believed him. They were all convinced he had gone mad, seeing an illusion on the edge of death. 

Even his Grandmother, mindful of the village’s words, stopped talking about the Guardians, smiling sadly whenever he mentioned it and walked away after a small pat on his head. He felt betrayed but it did not dampen his hopes, only serving to deepen his determination to see the Guardian once more. 

And Souji ignored everything the world told him. He was positive it was the Guardian that saved him and he would prove to everyone and himself that it was not a dream. With what little the village could provide him, Souji left the village. He ventured into the Outside, to seek knowledge, to pursue wisdom, a path which the villagers were afraid to face.

He left for a good number of years with variable results.

In the end, it was his Grandmother that enabled him to meet The Guardian once more. She, too like him, was a dreamer but he never knew. If only he knew, her remaining years could have been better. In her parting knowledge, she asked him to be cautious, to always remember The Guardians and The Men were of different worlds. They governed with different rules and the reasons behind their actions were never to be understood as one of the same.

With this new knowledge, Souji trekked into the woods again. This time, without the naivety of a child, well into his young adulthood, Souji came to respect The Guardian’s prowess of the Unknown and control over the Knowing. For each step he took, there was a pull, which he could not explain but know it was them.

The Ancient One was waiting for him. They were leading him and showing him the path, right to when they first met, where a lone figure, cloaked in a long robe and face obstructed by a mask, was standing in the shadows of the tree. The Guardian was watching him with eyes that glowed like liquid gold. A hand, pale as the Moon, reached for him from beneath the robe and guided him up against the rough surface of the tree trunk. Fingers that was neither warm or cold traced up one side of his neck, and the lips below the mask parted into a wide smile, leaning in to take Souji’s.

The moment he felt the softness of those lips, he was back into that world again, where the Afternoon Sun never set. It was the same garden and he was sitting against the low wisteria tree with the flowers draping down around them. It was the same sweet scent, telling him to reach out towards the Sun, to hold on to it and never let go.

Since then, Souji had no idea where did the reality starts or where did the dream ends. He saw himself holding the Guardian, pushing himself deep into the one he dreamt of, feeling up the porcelain skin with his hands and yet, felt nothing. 

Or was it him who was being devoured, as each kiss from the Guardian left him colder and number to emotions. As if The Guardian was taking his soul, leaving him with only a shell.

He had no idea how long he was there. Only bit and pieces, when the Guardian fed him, stroked his face slowly, judging his worth with those emotionless eyes, to close the distance and repeat the carnal behavior. Over and over. 

Until the Guardian was satisfied.

 _Thank you, Souji. Now I can…_

And the next was waking up to the brown soil of the woods, the birds chirping above him and the assault of his stench. He smelled like he slept with the horses. Taking up his bag, Souji made his way down to the village, where his cousin was waiting anxiously at the edge, in the same spot when she sent him off. He had been gone for a month, instead of a week which he promised. He had no explanation, only a good dream and smiled as he went back to the Capital.

His answers came on a stormy night. There was a nod on his door and opening it up, there was a person in the doorway, whose face was shaded by the hood and bronze locks peeking out at the sides. It was a thunderstorm but the figure was completely dry.

‘Raise your child well.’ The cloaked figure said without moving the lips, in a voice that Souji remembered. 

In the next instant, a powerful gust of wind blew into the house and Souji took a step back while shielding his face with his arm. When the wind subsided, the doorway was empty with the rain beating on the stone pavement heavily. And on his sofa, a way away near to the fireplace was a basket and inside was a baby girl with her first birthday present from her Mother - a beautifully crafted butterfly pinned to the lavender blanket. 

The Capital offered him protection but he wanted to be nearer to where he should be, and Souji declined, taking up lodgement at the edge of the woods, where a vast amount of flat land spread out until the cliff edge and dropped downwards to the ocean. This was the perfect place to raise his child.

Taking the small hand of his daughter, he led her carefully through the tall sunflowers he had grown in the field. Today was her fifth birthday, and her request was she wanted to eat in the field with her Cousin Aunt and her toddler cousin. 

Watching his little girl ran towards her Aunt with the energy he did not had and stared at the sleeping toddler with double the curiosity he had, Souji was sure the question of the whereabouts of her Mother would come one day. He wondered about the question too but for now, he had an answer as he took hold of the long silver hair swaying in the gentle breeze.

‘Your Mother is traveling with the wind, Himawari.’ Souji smiled as he tied her hair into a ponytail.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed many of the words to nouns and capitalise them to make this world look AU-ish, if it makes sense to you. This is a magical AU, where roles and titles are taken very seriously. Technically, it’s not Mpreg because I imagined the child was formed from the life energy and emotions The Magician took from Souji. And The Guardian is supposedly gender-less. 
> 
> Lastly, let me know what you think of the story. XD


End file.
